Evil's Life
Experiencing Pink & Stacy's lives was exciting so now it's time to see what Earl Grey, Gerald Butler & Darla do in their non-evil days. All this takes place before the events of The World's End Sorry this FanFic was short. Characters *Earl Grey *Gerald Butler *Darla *Bangers *Mash *Batman (mentioned) *Bloser (mentioned) Transcript (shows Earl Grey flying into his warehouse with many building materials) Earl Grey: (sighs) I say! Such an exhausting day! I had to fight ALL of those pathetic cops just to get this material! Gerald Butler: Aah sir, back so soon! Earl Grey: Next time I'm bringing you with me to do more bad! Gerald Butler: Well who was going to look after Darla? Earl Grey: I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself like last week. (looks around) Hey, where IS Darla? (A nearby box suddenly jumps a couple of times before Darla bursts out of it. She looks pretty exhausted.) Darla: (takes a few deep breathes) (eyes twitch) …As soon as I get my teleportation book back, that bloody Midnight Blaze is going to wish she never took it. Same thing goes for you, Gerald, for stuffing me in that box! Earl Grey: GERALD!!! Why did you stuff her in a box!? Darla what happened? Darla: It’s the same old reason. He thought I was being annoying. Earl Grey: Alright Gerald, you know the drill. Gerald Butler: Fine. Darla I'm sorry for stuffing you in the box. Earl Grey: And you WON'T do it again? Gerald Butler: (grumbles) I won't do it again. Earl Grey: Splendid! Now I have to work on my new device. (Earl walks into the lab) (Darla giggles and follows Earl Grey) Earl Grey: (notices Darla) Goodness Darla! I'm too busy working on my new machine that will weaken those pathetic heroes so I can turn the whole world completely colourless! Darla: So what? It’s not like I was planning on wrecking your plans or anything. You know how interested I am in your plans. Remember, I hate Batman and Bloser as much as you do. Earl Grey: Well I certainly know how you feel Darla. (builds a bit of the machine) Darla: …You know, Earl. I could help out you know. Well, not with the machine, but with my magic, I could— (suddenly talks a bit louder while the camera zooms in on her face) crush every single person who DARES get in our way of taking over this filthy, stinking, PLANET! (does an evil laugh while the background blazes) Earl Grey: (thinks) That could quite work Darla. (evil laugh) Soon we'll bme ruling this universe in NO TIME! Darla: Besides, other than my magic, ♪I’ve got a secret weapon.♪ Earl Grey: You do? Darla: (nods) You’ll find out real soon. (giggles) Earl Grey: And now, for revenge on Gerald Butler. (whispers words to Darla and she giggles) (Darla exits the lab and hides behind a box without Gerald Butler noticing.) Gerald Butler: (suspicious) What was that sound? (looks around) Probably just the wind. (Darla looks at the box she was trapped inside earlier and elevates the lid off before sending it towards Gerald Butler, successfully hitting the back of his head.) Gerald Butler: Aah! The fuck!? (looks behind and sees box) How did that get there? (Darla laughs and falls backwards.) Gerald Butler: DARLA! (traps Darla in box and kicks her into a wall not noticing Earl Grey is right behind him) Uh yes sir? Earl Grey: (angry) I say Gerald, do you plan on telling me what you just did? (Darla gets out of the box, still giggling from her "revenge".) Gerald Butler: I didn't do it! Earl Grey: (yawns) I think I'll get Bangers & Mash to give you a punishment. (walks away and Bangers & Mash jump out of nowhere) Darla: Earl, don't tell me you're tired already. Mash: MARY POPPINS! (smashes Gerald to the ground while Darla laughs hysterically) Bangers: Now then little grey twerp, time for the wall of pain! (smashes Gerald into a wall) Gerald Butler: All this just because I harmed Darla!? Bangers: Dad's orders! (Afterwards, Darla walks back to her tent near the cemetery and pulls out a sword from the tent) Darla: (whispers) Surely I already plan to use the belt as my secret weapon, however, (runs a hand through the blade) I might as well use this just in case. (laughs quietly) '-End-' Gallery Darla sings!.jpg|"I've got a secret weapon." What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode Category:July Releases